A Drop of Weapon
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: Maka and Soul find out that Maka is part weapon after defeating Asura's son, Tom. But what happens when Death suggests that the two split so Maka can become a Death Scythe herself. Will Soul ever pronounce his love for her, or will he let her go to make her happy? What is with the new girl and who is The Destroyer threatening the academy? It's a SoulxMaka story.
1. The Discovery

**Welcome to my new fanfiction: A Drop of Weapon.**

**I hope you like it, and make sure you give me your opinion on you opinions or what you would like to see.**

* * *

"Come on, Soul! The kishin is getting away," Maka yelled over the noise coming from the cycle as she and Soul took off after another kishin to make number 80 in kishin souls.

"I'm driving as fast as this baby will let me, now hold on," Soul yelled back as he hit the accelerator and the building became a burr to match the night sky.

The two raced across the streets of Monte Carlo, as they tried to catch up with a newly formed kishin, which are faster than older ones.

"Turn right, Soul. The kishin is heading towards a dead-end," Make was not going to let this one get away. If they messed up this mission, then Death was going to take away 10 they had previously collected.

"Right," Soul expertly turned the cycle towards the alley where the kishin raced down. The kishin was a young man who was nicely built. He had a dark red jacket on with a black shirt, pants, and shoes. His hair was a midnight black that matched the sky above the city, and covered most of his eyes.

Hopping off the cycle Maka announced, "Stop, kishin. You days have come to an end. . . Your soul is mine!" And with that she stretched out her hand and Soul caught it. There was a bright light and Soul became the trusty scythe that was able to stop so many kishins. The kishin in front of them just smiled and a sickened laugh came from the "thing's" mouth.

"You think that you can stop me? Well, I'll let in on a secret, Maka Albarn," _How does the kishin know my name? _"My father was the best kishin of all and I will continue his work," _No way, it can't be. So uncool! _Maka and Soul both knew what this kishin was going to say next. "My father was Asura!" The kishin started to laugh once again.

Filled with anger and hatred for the defeated kishin, Maka ran towards the kishin to end him as quickly as he could. The kishin was able to move out-of-the-way just in time for the blade to hit the ground where the kishin used to be.

"Ha! I'm newly formed, so my moves are faster than you could every do," the kishin let another laugh escape his lips before continuing his speech, "I know all of your moves, including the Genie Hunter and the Kishin Hunter."

_How does he know about the Kishin Hunter. The only time we performed it was with Asura! "_Maka! snap out of it. now let's go," Soul's voice came from the scythe that Maka wield in her hands.

"Okay," Maka shook her head to clear her head. "Let's go! Soul residence!" Soul and Maka both yelled as their souls began to pass back and forth their wavelengths to be amplified until Soul transformed into the legendary Genie Hunter.

"**GENIE HUNTER!**" Maka yelled as her sprinted towards Asura's son, soon to be dead. But the kishin didn't move, but smiled. When Maka started to trust Soul towards the kishin, Asura's son caught the blade! _What the. . . _Both Maka and Soul thought at the same time.

Maka started to push the Genie Hunter into the kishin's body but the kishin held on. "Oh and by the way," the kishin spoke as he pulled the blade towards him, "my name is Tom." And with that, the ground shook as he pulled the scythe out of Maka's hands.

"Soul," Maka yelled in surprise, no one has every been able take Soul out of her hands before. But before Maka could do anything with it, Tom push Maka with so much force that she went crashing into a building, leaving a massive dent in its side.

"Maka," Soul yelled this time as he tried to get out of Tom's grasp. But before Soul could transform, Tom blasted a wavelength into Soul which made him paralyzed. Soul transformed back into his human form, but couldn't move a muscle.

"I have no problem with you, Soul Evans. I only want to revenge my father, and that means killing Maka, then fine," Tom laugh once again as he strolled over to Maka as if he had the time in the world. "Time to die, Ms. Maka Albarn," but before he could pick Maka up by the collar of her coat that she always wore, a bright light escaped from Maka and blades appeared all over her body.

Maka stood up, and was surprised that she had blades on her arms. "So, little Ms. Maka is part weapon too. I should have known."

Maka admired her blades for one more second before charging at Tom. The kishin had barely enough time to move out-of-the-way, but not before the girl took out a section of his shirt, showing his perfect form. Maka blushed for less than a second before charging at the kishin again, aiming for his heart.

_Maka. . . She's a weapon too? _Soul couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shy bookworm, who was a great mister, had scythe blades all over her body and fighting with Asura's son, the man who tried to bring the world into the dark age of madness. Maka and Tom seemed to dance as the kishin avoided her moves and Maka intercepted him trying to move away.

Maka's blades dissapeared as she moved away from the kishin. "Giving up so easily, Maka. It's not surprising, you are a weakling," Tom started to taught her.

A glow came over Maka's heart, and her face was closed in concentration. Tom stared at the girl with eyes wide open as he realized what she was doing.

"No way," he whispered to himself, and those would be the last words he would ever speak.

"**GENIE HUNTER!**" Maka shouted and two blades formed on the back of her arms. The glowed and one on her right became the Genie Hunter. "**K****ISHIN HUNTER!**" Maka shouted again and the blade on her left became the Kishin Hunter she and Soul developed while fighting Asura. Maka closed in on Tom with such speed that he could not even follow. Maka then appeared in front of Tom "out-of-nowhere" and slashed both of the Hunters across Tom, cutting him into thirds.

Tom's hold on Soul was released and Soul was able to get up, but he stayed on the ground staring at his partner with astonished eyes. Tom let out a high pitch shriek that could scare a lion, and exploded; leaving nothing but a red soul floating in front of the two. Soul started to stand, but had a bit of difficulty crossing the alley to reach his partner.

"What was that," was all he could ask.

" I don't know. I did it once, but it was when I was asleep and fighting Asura." Maka looked just as surprised as Soul felt. "Well anyway," Maka changed the subject just as she turned to face her weapon. "Time to eat weapon."

"Oh, no. It's your's Maka, you killed the kishin," Soul couldn't take the soul when he didn't earn it. That would be so uncool.

Maka looked nervous as she took the soul, "what do I do with it," she asked like a small child.

"You eat it," Soul's face held seriousness until he saw the disgust look on her face, "or you could just put in your pocket until we get to the Death Room"

Maka sighed in relief as she pushed the kishin soul into her coat pocket. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think so I can improve.**


	2. The Death Room

**Welcome to chapter two of my story.**

* * *

Maka and Soul walked down the hallway towards the Death Room to talk to Lord Death about what happened with Tom.

"So do you know what you're going to say, Maka?"

"No, I mean I'm a meister and I produced blades like a weapon. . . That's not even possible!" Maka's heart beat was racing thinking that she was even a little close like her father!

"Hey, think of it this way, Maka. You are like your dad more," Soul knew that Maka didn't like her dad, but she wanted to tease her.

"I know! My father is a no good, dirty, lying, fucking, damnable, bas-" she cut herself off as they saw the view from inside the Death Room.

"HURRAH! My daughter is a weapon like her Papa!" Spirit, Maka's dad, was dancing and shouting all over the Death Room.

"Now calm down, Spirit. we wouldn't want to scare any of the kids now do we?" Lord Death tried his best to calm Maka's father down before they arrived.

"MMMAAAKKKAAAA. . .CHOP!" Maka crashed a 20,000 dictionary on top of her father's head.

"Thanks, Maka. Now I bet your wondering why blades came out of you during your fight with Asura's son, Tom?" Death knew that in this case, he shouldn't waste time.

"Yes, Lord Death," Maka answered politely, but with a bit of surprise. _Lord Death never cut right to the chased with any of the students at the academy, even the staff._

"Maka! You're a weapon just like your papa," Spirit jumped up like nothing happened at all.

"DEEAAAATTHHH. . . CHOP!" It was Death's turn to make Spirit fall "asleep". "Now, it is true that you are a meister like your mother, but what you have I only know one other person who is like you. You are also part weapon, thanks to Spirit here."

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to be weapon. She didn't want anything to do with her father! "How can I be a weapon, when I'm a meister?"

"Your mother and your father. . ." Death explained slowing in hopes that Maka would catch on. Maka and Soul started to blush once they realized what Death was saying. "Need I say more?" Maka and Soul shook their head vigorously.

"But I thought that someone could only be a weapon or a meister, not both," Soul spoke this time.

"Yes, but there the rare accusation when a Death Scythe and a meister hook up. But when a Death Scythe and meister hook up and have twins. . . one twin can be a weapon and the other a meister. Those are extremely rare and I only met one set before I started the Academy." Death was serious about this subject, not only because it was delicate and rare, but also it was the first time in 100 years of starting the academy did something like this occur.

"Maka, I know this must seem hard for you, but I promise I will help you to learn how to control the blades that come out of your body," Spirit woke up and took on a serious face even though inside he was as happy as a school receiving her first kiss from her crush. _My daughter is going to be just like her old man. I must make sure I am calm when training her to control her weapon side._

_Maka is a weapon! i can't believe it. _Soul was is so much shock that he couldn't talk.

"Now Maka, in order to become a Death Scythe you must do missions on your own and make sure you can control the blades that can come out of you at any moment." Death knew that is Maka didn't control her blades, she may end up destroying the school and Death City.

"Wait, are you saying that me and Mak ha-" Soul was cut off by Spirit pushing him out of the way.

"Maka! We must get started as soon as possible," Spirit wanted to get started as soon as possible to spend time with her daughter to make her like her and treat her like her papa.

"Can I have some time to think about it? I'm not sure if I want to become a scythe by myself," Maka was not only confused but also nervous. _How can I leave Soul, we made a deal that we would be partners so I can follow in Mom's footsteps and he can become a Death Scythe._

_She can't be a scythe be herself. We made a deal, so uncool! _Soul wouldn't admit it to himself but loosing Maka would destroy Soul.

"Yes of course, Maka. Now go home and rest, you have training in the morning with your father."

"But wait! What do I do with the soul we collected on the last mission," Maka asked pulling out the soul she took from fight Tom.

"Oh that. . . Just absorb it is fine," Spirit knew all of the ways that a weapon can add to their collect of souls. Some ate them and some absorbs them through their weapon form.

"But how?" Maka was really confused now. _I had no idea that weapons work so much harder than meisters._

"Hold it close to your soul and it will do the rest. I've done it 100 times if not more," Spirit explained, happy to give her daughter her first lesson about be a weapon.

Maka held the soul close to her chest and the kishin soul disappeared. "Thank you Lord Death," Maka bowed and she and Soul exited the Death Room leaving her father standing there with his mouth wide open.

"WWwhhhhaaattt? Why didn't she thank me?" _I'm the one who told her how to absorb souls._

"So what are you going to do now, Maka," Soul asked as they were in the halls of the academy.

"Go home and make dinner," Maka didn't want to talk about being a weapon right now. Soul got the hint and picked up a new subject while they walked out of the academy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Make sure you tell me what you think about the story so far and give my your opinions.**


	3. The New Student

**Welcome back, readers. Now I'm going to introduce a new character to my story. But if you don't like her then let me know so I can have her leave/die in another chapter. If you like the new character, then let me know so I can put her in more chapters.**

**Now on to the new chapter!**

**P.S. This is the new character's P.O.V.**

* * *

What is this place? I never seen it before. Walking through Death City is quite new to me, since I never heard of this place until my twin and I killed my first kishin.

* * *

_We were walking down the street, at night, going to the gas station to get some pop, when something jump John, my twin, from behind a tree. They both rolled for a while, until I pushed the "thing" off of John._

_"John, what is that thing?" I asked him. We both never seen anything like it since we found out that I was a meister and he was a weapon._

_"I don't know Emily. But we got to get rid of it. I don't like the feeling it's giving off." And he stuck out his hand, which I caught, and transformed into a machine gun._

_I used my soul sense to see what kind of soul he had, and stepped back when I saw that his soul was red._

_"What's wrong now, Emily," John couldn't see souls, so I had to tell him._

_"H-His soul. . . It's red. Nothing like mine or yours," I was scared out of my mind, I didn't know what to do._

_"Snap out of it, idiot and let's take it down." John and I shared a physic bond and seemed to read each others mind when one of us was upset or thinking about something too much._

_"Okay Okay," and with that our fight began._

* * *

I walked up the steps of the academy and saw that the sculpture of the building was in perfect symmetry. I didn't know where to go, so I walked up to the first person I saw.

"Um. . . Excuse me, do you know where I can find the Death Room?" I asked a kid as skinny as a pole, wearing all black with pink hair.

"Ah! . . . Oh, sorry." It was clearly a boy from the way he talked, but it didn't hind that he was wearing a dress. "The Death Room is. . . Um," He looked so nervous I didn't know what to say.

"Oh come on you whimp, just show her where the Death Room," a voice said that seemed to come from the pink-haired boy. All of a sudden something popped out of the boy's back and took an odd form. The creature was small and black. It and a white X across his face and his hands didn't seem to have fingers.

"You do know that you have something that is growing out of your back?"

"Oh, this is Ragnarök, and I'm Crona."

"I'm Emily, it's nice to meet you both. But I really need to get to the Death Room, so can you show me?"

"Why are you talking to those guys when you can be worshiping a god like me!" a voice came from on top of the middle spike coming from the front of the academy. Another boy with blue spiky hair, jumped from the spike and landed right in front of me.

"_Wow, what a show-off, Emily."_

"And who are you?" I was not in the mood to have some pristine idiot try to make me fall for him.

"I'm Blackstar! I'm the one who's going to surpass God! HAHAHA!" I never thought that someone would be so confident in himself.

"Whatever. . . So can someone show me where the Death Room is PLEASE!"

"_Woah, Woah. Calm down, Emily. No need to freak out."_

"Yeah, sure. It's this way," Blackstar and Crona started to walk in front of me to show me the school and the Death Room.

After a while of walking down hallway after hallway, we came to the Death Room.

"Thanks for your help, guys," and with that they walked off with Ragnarök popping out of Crona's back.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading. And I bet your wondering who the person is talking to Emily. . . Well you just have to wait for the next chapters. Remember, tell me what you think and what you want to see happen.**


	4. In the Death Room Again

**Welcome to the new chapter. I hope you like Emily and Jon, because, hopefully, they will be in other chapters.**

**Now chapter 4: In the Death Room. . . Again.**

**Emily's POV.**

* * *

_The creature that we ran into on the darken streets of Wellington, could move faster than a bullet and was hard to keep up with._

_"Come on, Emily. You need to focus! Do what we did in practice," Jon's face showed on the metal of the machine gun I was wielding in my hands._

_"Okay," I closed my eyes and concentrated on the red soul that was moving all around Jon and I. The world seemed to slow down as I focused my energy on the creature trying to kill us. I leaped in the air just as the "thing" was about to strike me. I pointed the black and red machine gun at the kishin and pulled the trigger. Balls of blue energy came rushing out of Jon and towards the kishin. The creature dodged some of them but most of the "bullets" smacked the kishin to blast him into the wall._

_"You honestly think, that you can defeat me?" I crouched right in front of him and Jon transformed into a new design. Jon became a simple pistol, which I pointed at the creature's temple._

_"What do you mean, I have you captured and you can't escape," I was a little over confident, but I knew that Jon and I could kill this guy with one shot._

_A gush a wind picked me and Jon up and threw us away from the kishin and across the street._

_"What just happened," Jon asked still in his pistol form._

_"I don't know," someone took shape in front of me blocking my view of the kishin as he ran away from the scene._

_The person held out his hand and Jon flew out of my hands and into his hands. He was wearing all black and his eyes were as red as blood with black hair that covered half of his eys._

_"Hey, let go of my brother," I yelled. "Who do you think you are?"_

_"Me? I'm The Destroyer," he twisted Jon with his bare hands until Jon transformed back into his human form, Jon's face held pain and sorrow._

_"Let him go," I yelled as I ran towards The Destroyer. But before I could get close enough, Destroyer pushed me back further away from my twin. The Destroyer pulled something out from under his dark red cloak and pushed it close to Jon's throat. "What are you doing,"I yelled, Jon's face was terrified as a kitten against a wolf._

_"I'm destroying what you hold close, Emily," _how did he know my name?

* * *

"Welcome, Emily Moon," Lord Death greeted me, but I didn't feel like I wanted any joy right now. "It's so nice to have you at this academy. But where is Jon," Death looked around the room as if Jon was trying to sneak up on him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INVITED ME TO COME TO THIS STUPID SCHOOL AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!" I couldn't believe that he was looking for him, but then again, Death could feel Jon's soul even though he wasn't here.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Anyway I hope you are comfortable here and if there is anything you need just let me know."

"I want to know who The Destroyer is. He killed Jon and know I want to find him."

"Well, you have to learn more about you're powers, Emily. You will be training how to become part weapon with Maka Albarn. Spirit, my Death Scythe, will be your teacher." Death handed me a list with classes on them. "Here are your classes and WELCOME TO DEATH MIESTER ACADEMY." Death raised his large hands and made peace signs with them.

As I was walking out of the room, I passed a kid wearing a black suit and accessories that made him symmetrical except for three white lines on his black hair. I saw two girls wearing the same outfit, obviously sisters trailing behind the kid. _Whatever. _And with that I was walking down the hall to my first class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new chapter. Write your comments and let me know what you think of Emily and Jon. Now to the next chapter.**


	5. The First Lesson

**Thanks you guys for your reviews and I hope you like this new chapter.**

**This time it's just a normal POV.**

* * *

"Maka, are you serious about going solo? So uncool," Soul couldn't understand why Maka was going to take lessons from her father. _I hope she's not serious._

"Come on, Soul. I just want to learn how to control these blades. I'm still not sure if I want to go on missions by myself."

They walked through the woods until they came to a clearing. Spirit was in the middle talking to a girl about the same age as Maka. She had all black on except for the dark red trench coat and gloves she wore. her hair was cut short in the back, but she had bangs that covered both of her eyes, even when she was looking up.

"Well, Emily. Maka should be here soon so we can start," Spirit turned around as soon as he heard leaves crunching to look at her daughter and Soul. "Here she is. Now we can begin."

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn," Maka gave a friendly smile and stuck out her hand. "I didn't know there was another person like me at the academy."

"I'm Emily Moon, and I'm not like you," Her voice had no emotion and her eyes stayed hidden behind her silver bangs.

"Okay, then. Let's get started shall we. We will begin. . . Soul, you don't need to be here. You can go home," Spirit didn't want others to see him training his daughter.

"Oh. . . Okay. See ya Maka," Soul turned away and started to head back to the academy to find Blackstar.

"Okay, now you learned how to absorb souls, correct?" The Death Scythe looked as Maka and Emily as they both nodded. "Now we will learn how to transform into weapons. All you need to do is picture your weapon form in your mind and concentrate on the specific form. Now, just try to transform your arm into part of you weapon."

Maka closed her eyes and pictured the kind of scythe that she wanted to transform into. The blade was black and grey with a dark red handle.

Emily, that was standing on the other side of the clearing, didn't have her red and purple eyes close, even though you can't tell, and pictured a same machine gun that Jon transformed into on the night they battled The Destroyer, but concentrated to much on that night.

* * *

**Flash Back (Sorry but this would be something that could happen.)**

**Emily's POV again.**

_"I'm destroying want you hold close, Emily," _how did he know my name?

_The Destroyer dragged the knife across Jon's throat and his purple eyes started to fade. "NOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran towards my brother was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. The Destroyer let out one final villainous laugh and disappeared into the star covered sky. "Jon," I whispered, barely able to breathe as I crawled next to him, with tears filling my red eyes._

_"Emily. . . I'm glad that we found out who we are. I'll miss you." Jon eyes began to close and I watched the blood seep out of his neck and onto the white shirt that he decided to wear, for safety or whatever._

_"No, No, No, __**NO**__!" I yelled as if I could stop the bleeding. His lifeless body flashed once more and a blue soul appeared in front of me._

_"Jon," I whispered and I grabbed the soul and pulled it close to my heart. The soul flashed again and started to seep into my body. I watched in awe and fright as the soul disappeared into my body._

* * *

**Normal POV.**

A shriek came from Emily as she felled onto the grass.

"Emily," both Spirit and Maka yelled as they ran to her side. Emily's eyes started to flutter as she started to regain conscious. Daughter and Father helped Emily onto her feet and a wind blew her bangs away from her eyes.

_Red and purple eyes? _Maka thought to herself as the girl brushed herself off.

"Sorry about that," Emily mumbled as she stood up straight. "I can continue."

"Okay. . . Then," The Death Scythe said as he was unsure whether to continue or not.

Maka went back to where she first was and started to concentrate on her weapon form again. _Okay, I got the look down. Now I want my left arm to become the blade. _A flash came from Maka's left arm and it became the same black and grey blade she saw in her mind. "I did it!" A smile crept on her face as she aced her first lesson.

"Done." Emily said as a black and red machine gun appeared in place of Emily's right arm.

_Yes! I'm a great teacher, and now Maka has to appreciate her Papa now! _Spirit coughed once and said, "well done one your first lesson, tomorrow we will continue working on making it easier for you to transform instantly. Now, go ahead and go home, we will continue this tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope you like this newest chapter. you now know what happened to Jon and Emily with The Destroyer.**

**The summary doesn't give all that information on the story so I will change the summary as soon as possible.**

**Onward to the next chapter! :3**


	6. A New Team Member

**Welcome to the new chapter of my fan-fiction. I read your reviews and I would love to see more in future chapters.**

**Normal POV.**

* * *

"Hia, Kid," Lord Death said as he, Liz, and Patty walked into the Death Room.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, I would like to assign a new academy student to your team. Her name is Emily Moon and she is a meister," Death kept a serious face as if something was wrong. "Emily is the girl who walked past you on your way here."

"Okay, father. Does she have a weapon partner, or do I need to help her find one?" _She had perfect symmatry. That's good. . . But her name. 5+4=9! Not symmetrical at all. _Sweat started to drop from kid brow as he thought about Emily's name.

"Oh, Emily is the weapon."

"But I thought you said she's a meister?" Liz asked this time, curious about the girl with bangs covering her eyes.

"She is a meister," Death seemed to be having fun with his explaination.

"But you said she's a weapon," Patty said as both her's and Liz's heads started to spin.

"So, Emily is a weapon and a meister? Isn't Maka one too," Kis asked remembering the conversation he and his father had after Asura was killed.

* * *

**Flash Back Time. :3**

_"So Maka is a weapon and a meister? How can that be?" Kid saw as Maka produced blades from all over her body as she and Asura were engaged in a fight._

_"You see, when a weapon and meister "hook up" and have a child. Sometimes that child is a meister, weapon, or in the rare occasion, like Maka, are both." Death held a serious tone while learning that Maka was also weapon. " Also a weapon and meister can have twins, one a weapon and the other a meister, those are super rare, because they have a wavelength that is stronger than the most elite meister and weapon partners."_

_"But what about the weapon twins at this school," Kid was getting a little confused._

_"Those two had two weapon parents, so their odds of becoming weapons together are greater."_

* * *

**End of Flash Back.**

"Exactly, Kid." Death said as he patted his son's hair. "Now I want you to show Emily around the academy and let her know that she will be part of your team. I know you can handle two new souls. Now go home before you three," And with that, Death ushered Kid, Liz, and Patty out of the Death Room.

_Two souls?_

* * *

**Frankenstein's class (The next day)**

**Soul's POV.**

_Could Maka be serious about going solo. And what if she does? I'll have to find a new partner. So uncool!_

I walked into Stein's class with Maka and took our seats. I could see Emily sitting in the back of the class with her bangs covering her eyes like yesterday. I took my seat next to Maka as usual just as the bell rang.

"Hey, guys," Kid whispered behind us, " We need to meet up after class. I need to talk to you about something."

"K," everyone agreed to meet in front of the school. _What does Kid have to say now. I better not be another lecture about being perfectly symmetrical again. Him doing that is so uncool_.

Mr. Stein rolled into the classroom without falling this time, and spinned in his seat to face the class. "Okay students, we have a new student in our midst. Emily Moon, will you please come to the front of the class."

As Emily got up students started to whisper about her, "who is she? What's up with her bangs? Why is she here in the middle of the school year?"

"Quiet, please. Now Emily, will you please introduce yourself?" _Stein being polite? What's going on?_

"No," that is all Emily said as she went back to the far back of the classroom.

"Okay then," Stein looked defeated, but quickly recovered to start the lesson.

* * *

**In front of the school.**

**Normal POV.**

"So what did you want us to meet?" Soul asked as he and Maka caught up with the rest of the group.

"Lord Death assigned us with a new team member," Kid didn't look comfortable.

"A new team member?! He better not get in my way. I'm the star here! HAHAHA."

"So, who is the new member, Kid." Tsubaki asked politely as always.

"She a meister and a weapon, and her name is Emily Moon. The new girl in Stein's class."

"WHAT!?" Blackstar yelled. "How can someone be a meister and a weapon?"

"I'm part weapon, remember, Blackstar?" Maka looked annoyed at the mention of Emily's name.

"What the matter, Maka?" Soul asked with concern showing in his eyes.

"It's just. . . Her eyes. . . They're red and purple."

"What?" Kid was the one to yell this time. How _could one seem so symmetrical and turn out not to be?!_

"Why are you guys talking about me?" A voice asked behind the group and made them jump.

"Hi, Emily. Lord Death wants you to be part of our team," Maka said with a happy smile to hide her fear of the girl.

"No, I'm not going to be here forever," and with that she walked away from the group.

"How can you say 'no' to a god like me?" Blackstar yelled and chased after him.

A flashed appeared in Emily's hand and she was holding a rifle against Blackstar's forehead.

_How did she do that so quickly? We learn that just yesterday._

"One more step and a hole with appear on that brainless head of yours," the rifle disappeared as Emily turned and continued to walk away, leaving Blackstar as pale as a ghost.

"She is a weapon and meister," Tsubaki whispered as soon as Emily was out of sight.

"What I don't understand is why she transformed so quickly?" Maka thought to herself out loud.

"What do you mean," Liz asked with bewilderment written on her face.

"When we were having our first lesson from my dad, she shrieked and passed out. And not to mention her first time transforming, her arm became a machine gun."

"Woah, that's scary," Liz said as her own face turned pale.

"Blackstar, are you okay," Tsubaki asked Blackstar as she was shaking him.

"I saw her eyes. . . They were filled with hatred and evil." Blackstar fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Wow, no one has been able to do that to him before. Now that is cool," Soul said as he watched Blackstar almost faint.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the new chapter. Any questions, comments, or ideas? Make sure you put them in the review box so I can write better chapters and get better writing skills.**

**Onward to the next chapter! :3**


	7. Thoughts

**Okay, I know that it's suppose to be a MakaxSoul fanfic, but I got carried away but the new character in the story. Well today, we are going to focus on Maka and Soul.**

**Maka's POV.**

* * *

_How can I leave Soul just to become like my father? I do need the practice in case I need to defend myself against kishin and Soul's not there. But I'm sure that Soul doesn't like me training my weapon form._

I was lying in my bed thinking about learning to be a weapon, Emily, and Soul. I got up and made sure my ponytails were fine and walked into the livingroom to find Soul watching T.V.

"Hey, Soul."

"Hey, Maka."

I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "do you want anything for dinner?"

"Grilled Cheese?"

"Sure," I grabbed the cheese, bread, butter, and pan and started the grilled cheese. Soul came in after a while and sat at the table.

"So, what do think of this Emily person?" I asked.

"I think that she could beat Blackstar any day with what happened at the academy." Soul started laughing at the memory of Emily pulling a rifle on Blackstar.

"Yeah, but I don't understand something."

"What?"

"She has red and purple eyes and can transform into a machine gun and rifle easily." _And why did she shriek before passing out during practice?_

"What I don't understand is why you are becoming like your father when you hate him," there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I hate your father and then when you find out you have powers like him. You go and try to become him!"

"I don't want to become my father, I just want to learn how to control my blades!" Our voices started to rise as the conversation started to grow thick.

"Look, I understand why you want to learn how to be a weapon. But we never talked about it at all yesterday."

"That's _because_ I was too shocked to talk about it. It happened so fast! We were fighting Tom and then I could be a Genie Hunter and Kishin Hunter by myself, and now Death wants me to go solo to become a Death Scythe! I just don't know what to do!" I collapsed on the floor and started to cry my eyes out._  
_

**Soul's POV.**

* * *

As soon as I saw Maka collapse on the floor, all of my anger felt my body. I walked to the stove, shut it off, and sat on the floor next to Maka. I pulled her close to my chest and she cried into my shirt. I looked at her as saw how fragile she looked now that the dam inside of her, to keep her emotions inside, finally broke. I stroked her hair to try and make her feel okay.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. . . Together, okay?" I looked down at her as the tears started to run dry.

She looked at me and I saw her green eyes staring at me with sadness, worry, and hope. "Okay," was all she whispered as she tucked her head into the crest of my neck and shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there for what seemed like forever. My shirt was soaked with Maka's tears, but I didn't care because we would figure something out about her, being part weapon, and me, being her useless weapon partner.

"I love you," I mumbled just before me and Maka fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**Maka's POV.**

I heard Soul say something just before we fell asleep, but I didn't catch it.

* * *

**In Soul's Mind. Still Maka's POV.**

I was darkness all around me as I walked down, up, or where ever. I couldn't see a inch in front of my face. I saw a black wooden door standing in front of me. I opened it, I saw a red and black tiled floor inside a black and red room. I walked inside and heard a piano playing a song. I looked down and saw I was wearing a black evening dress and my hair was in curls. My heels clicked on the tiled floor as I walked towards the sound of the piano. I could see a figure playing on the piano as his fingers glided over the keys. He had white spiky hair and was wearing a black suit.

"Soul," I asked as I walked closer to the grand piano. The pianist stopped playing and turned to look at me. It was Soul.

"Maka what are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't get here?"

"And I thought you don't playing you piano unless the team needs you to play for our soul resonance," I countered.

"It's a dream and I can play all I want and not worry about the black blood spreading to you or the others, after I became one with that demon."

He stood up and walked over to me. "How do I know that you are you?" I asked remembering the last time I was inside Soul's head.

"The door is over there, you can open it anytime and leave the room." A door appeared behind me.

"Okay, it's you. But why am I here?"

"You must have came into my mind, like last time, when we fell asleep on the kitchen floor."

"Oh yeah. . . But why am I here?"

"I don't know, but let's wake up so we don't get kinks in our necks. That would be so uncool."

Soul and I went to the black door and Soul opened the door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I giggled as I walked through the door with Soul trailing after me.

* * *

**Soul's POV.**

Maka and I woke up from our shared dream still on the kitchen floor. Helping Maka stand up, we decided that I should finish the grilled cheese after the bawling session Maka had. After the grilled cheese was finished we sat at the table to eat in silence.

"Hey Soul."

"Yeah."

"What did you say to me before we fell asleep," Maka looked at me with curiosity shining in her perfect green eyes.

"I don't remember, I guess it was influenced by you entering my mind or something," I was not going to tell her that I love her right now. I could wait until the moment is right.

"Oh, Okay," she looked a little disappointed, and guilt crept in my mind until I looked away and onto the table. We just ate the rest of the dinner in silence.

"I'm heading off to bed now, Good night, Maka," I said as i walked to my bedroom door.

"Night, Soul." Maka's voice sounded tired as mine did. _Crying can take a lot out of a person._

* * *

**There, we had a moment between the partners. No one really talked to me about it, I just thought that it was about time the two have a "beautiful" moment between them. Review this chapter so I can improve, okay?**

**ONWARD, TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	8. Curiosity

**I hope you liked the previous chapter, I wrote it in just one day. Now here is the new chapter, review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Blackstar's POV.**

How could she pull a weapon on a god like me? What was with her eyes? Red and Purple and full of hate. I never saw anything like it.

"Blackstar, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked behind me.

"Yeah, just thinking about this Emily character."

"She does seem odd. I never seen anyone make you nearly faint before," she giggled.

"I was just surprised that she summoned a rifle so quickly," I yelled trying to hide the fact that she terrified a god like me.

A knock made Tsubaki and I jump in our seats. I walked over and opened the door to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"Why are you talking about be again," _how could she know we were talking about her?_

"W-We weren't talking a-about y-you," I could feel my blood rushing from my face.

"Hi, Emily. Have you thought about joining the team?" Tsubaki asked from behind me.

"No, I won't be here in Death City forever. And I'm not looking to be anyone's from Tsubaki, so don't ask." This time, when I looked behind me at Tsubaki, her face was as pale as a ghost. Emily turned on her heels and left Tsubaki and I looking as terrified as a child scared of clowns.

"H-How did s-she know I wa-wanted to be friends with her?"

"I don't know, but something about that chick is freaking me out. And I'm a god!"

* * *

**Emily's POV.**

I walked down the street after terrifying Blackstar and Tsubaki. I could tell that they were talking about me because my senses were hyped up after I absorbed John after The Destroyer killed him. Death and Spirit came to Wellington after I absorbed him and invited me to join the academy.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"Emily, we would be honor if you came to the academy to learn how to control your new ability," Lord Death said._

_"I don't think so. I going after The Destroyer is it's the last thing I do."_

_"You can't go after him unless you train yourself to control the second soul within your body and learn to conjure your weapon form with ease," Spirit tried to explain the workings of being a weapon, but he was drowned out with a voice the spoke in my head._

"Emily, where and I? I thought that Destroyer guy killed me?"_ I feel the confusion that was written in his voice._

_"_I thought so too, but your soul went into mine. And now these to guys want us to join an academy of some sort, so I can control you or something stupid."

"Well I think you should do it. It's the best way to be able to control the weapon side of us, and it can also help you to locate and destroy The Destroyer," _John was always persuasive, even as kids, he could make me do stupid things because he said "it'd be fun!"._

_"Well, Emily Moon? Would you like to be enrolled in the academy?" Death's wacky voice broke through my conversation with my twin._

"Take it, Emily!"

_"Okay, I'll come to the academy. But I'll only come to kill The Destroyer," I did want to learn to conjure weapons at anytime, but I really wanted to find The Destroyer._

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

"_You know, Emily. You don't have to be so distant with those guys. You should really be on their team."_

_"_I'm only here to learn how to become part weapon, so we can take down The Destroyer."

_"Well, at least trim your bangs. I can't see a thing pass them."_

_"_You know full well, that we don't need eye sight to see where we're going. And besides having to see through your eye, keeps reminding of that day."

"_But it's also a reminder that I'm still alive. . .just living inside of your body now."_

"Hey, Emily. Wait up," a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw that Death the Kid was running to catch up with me, but he didn't have his twin pistols with him.

"Where are your twin pistols," I asked making him take a step back.

"How did you know that I have twin pistols?"

"Your dad told you that I'm meister and weapon. So I can tell what kind of weapons you are partner with."

_"So not cool, Emily."_

"Wow, you can really do that? What about Maka?"

"She's nothing like me, so don't ask a question like that again. Got it?"

* * *

**Kid's POV.**

"She's nothing like me, so don't ask a question like that again. Got it?"

_What does she mean that she's nothing like Maka. They are both meister and weapon mixes_.

_"_But why?"

"You wouldn't understand," she shook her head, her bangs still covering he eyes. She turned a corner, and as I turned to catch up with her she disappeared.

_Where did she go?_ I walked back to my house to make sure that everything was in perfect symmetry before I went to bed.

"Hey kid," Liz said as I walked into the livingroom.

"Liz, Patty. I want you guys to talk to Emily on why she isn't like Maka tomorrow before school."

"Okay," Patty shouted.

"But why?" Liz was really confused.

"Because I want information at the earliest I can get it, and with all my symmetry checking; you two need to get there early to ask Emily Moon question on why she's here and why she isn't like Maka."

"But isn't Emily and Maka both weapon and meister?"

"Yes,but I was talking to Emily and she said the she was nothing like Maka before she disappeared," these questions Liz was asking were getting on my nerves, but I had to answer them to make sure my instructions were to be followed to the exact.

"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?" Patty giggled as she and Liz went off to bed.

_Curiosity killed the cat. _That suck in my mind for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I had a bit of writer's block so it may seem kinda forced. But anyway. . . Please review and tell me what you would like to see and and problems you had in the story. Let me know.**

**Onward to the next chapter! :3**


	9. Lesson Two

**Welcome to the newest chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Spirit's POV.**

_I can't wait 'till Maka, my loving daughter, come so I may show what a great father I am. Oh, yeah. And Emily._ I couldn't control myself. I was too excited to begin the next lesson. I paced along the trees of the clearing to come up with a proper way to welcome Maka to her second lesson.

"Welcome. No, to formal. . . Yo, Maka. No to street. . . I'm so glad you could make it, now it's time for the continue with the lesson. . ." _Yes, perfect! Not too formal and not to embarrassing for my little girl. :3_

I heard rustling in the woods and turned to see Maka and Emily walking into the clearing. "Maka, I'm so glad you could make it!" I rushed over to my little girl to give her a "bear hug".

"MMMAAAKKKKKAAAA. . . CHOP!" Maka yelled and slammed a 20,000 page dictionary on top of my head. I heard snickering from Emily as I fell onto the ground.

"Wow, you must really hard your father," I heard Emily start a conversation as if I never got hit.

"You don't know what he's like," my darling Maka was sticking up for me :)! "He cheated on my mom so many times that she just upped and left. Sometimes, I wished that she would take me with her." _Wwwhhhaaaat?!_

"I know how you feel. My dad came home with 'my new mommy' after my mother died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"What? Oh, there's no need to be sorry. My dad did the same thing this bastard does," Emily smacked her foot down on my head. "Get up Spirit. I know you're still awake." _How did she know I wasn't unconscious? _

I got back up to me feet, "Okay, well let's get started, shall we?" My students went to the opposite sides of the clearing. "Today, we will continue the lesson from yesterday. Now see if you can tra-"

"Done," both of my students said at the same time as Maka had her scythe blade on her arm and Emily had a canon replacing her left arm.

"Well done, both of you," _But mostly me! :3 _"Now, try and transform your entire body into that form. Use the same techinque we talked about yesterday, but this time, focus on the weapon and seeing yourself transform into the weapon of your choice."

I watched as my daughter close her eyes as she concentrated on the form that would so much like her father. I never could tell if Emily closed her eyes. I saw a flash as Emily transformed into a long bow that was taller than she was.

"Well done, Emily. But where are the arrows?" I was impressed but she didn't have any arrows to go with her.

"Pick me up and pull the string while aiming at a tree."

So I picked Emily up by the handle and aimed at a random tree. I didn't need to match soul wavelentghs with her since it's easier for weapon to used one another than a meister to use a weapon. I pulled back the string and a black arrow appeared from the wood to the string.

"Now release," Emily commanded. I decided not to correct her since she was instructing me to use her weapon side of her. So I released the string and watched in amasement as the arrow flew through the trees and hit a rock hundreds of yards away from the clearing.

"Wow, Emily. That's impressive," Maka said as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Thanks, Maka," Emily said as she transformed and became human right behind my daughter. "It's your turn," Maka closed her eyes again and concentration was written on it. Another flash came from my daughter and she transformed into her scythe form with ease. Emily grabbed Maka and twirled her in the air before place the butt of the scythe close to my forehead.

I fell onto the ground and saw Maka and Emily laughing at me. "Congratulation to the both of you. You're second lesson is complete." Maka transformed back into her human form still giggling into her hand. "I'll see you net week," as I saw them walking off I couldn't help but feel scared of the feeling I got off of Emily's black arrow.

* * *

**Newest chapter completed! Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter! :3**


	10. Confessions Part one

**Here's the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block.**

**Maka's POV.**

* * *

Emily and I were walking away from my father after our second lesson when a thought popped into my head. _How did she transform into a bow?_

"I have two souls," Emily said.

"What?"

"I have two souls."

"How?"

"My brother was a weapon and he was killed. I absorbed his soul by accident and became what I am," she said it so casually.

"I still don't understand why you are able to transform into all thoses weapons."

"With two souls in one body, I am able to transform into any weapon that I can imagine. My brother was able to do that,a nd now so am I."

"Who was your brother?"

"John was a weapon, one of the strongest. He had an imagination like no other. When we found out he was a weapon and I a meister, he started to transform into all sorts of weapons that he could think of. After he died. . . His powers become mine," I saw saddness and anger in her eyes.

We walked in silence until we came up the the academy. Emily wa about to ran away before I grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Why don't you come over? I'm making curry," I watched her look at my hand and looked into my eyes. . . at least I think she did.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

"Why not? We are the same aren't we?"

"No, we're not. You were born a meister and weapon. I absorbed my brother to become what I am," I watched as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm alone in this world, so you don't have to feel like you need to be nice." She ripped her arm out of my gribbed as started to walk away.

I ran after her, "You don't have to be alone. I'm here for you, and I know that my friends will too."

"No! Even if I make friends with you, you will just be killed," she picked up speed until she was running down the street. I folowed her until we came to a alley with a dead-end.

"How?"

"The Destroyer!" She yelled. and jumped onto a building and ran away. _Who's the Destroyer?_ I walked down the street towards my house when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello."

"Maka?! Good I got hold of you," a voice said.

"Who's this?"

"Don't worry about it. Do you know Emily Moon? The meister who's a weapon?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Nobody important. Stay away from Emily, if you want to stay alive," and the voice ended the call. I tried calling the person back, but I it was disconnected by then. _Weird._

"Hey, Maka. Where have you been?" Soul asked once I walked through the door.

"I was talking to Emily."

"You were what?"

"Talking to Emily. She ditched me before I could get any information."

"About what?"

"The Destroyer. I don't know who he is, and before I could asked. . . Emily left."

"We need to talk with Death then," Soul started to make his way towards the door.

"Wait. It's almost 10:00. Let's have dinner, and then talk with Lord Death tomorrow"

"Okay, but you're cooking," Soul went and sat in front of the T.V. while I made curry.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading. I hop you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I took awhile to write this chapter, but I was busy with my newest story: Pitch Black Returns. If you read The Rise of the Guardians, then you should read this story.**

**On ward to the next chapter. :3**


	11. Confessions Part Two

**Here is the newest chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Blackstar's POV.**

* * *

I stood on top of the tallest building I could find, to be closer to the heavens. I concentrated on focusing my energy on the world around me, to try and see souls like Maka.

"Boo," I heard a voice say right behind me, and I fell on my head. I looked up and saw Emily looking down at me. "Concentrating too much on sensing one soul, won't help you when you are in a fight."

"I will always win in a fight. I'm going to surpass God."

"Not if your not careful. I could of easily killed you, and you would never know who," she walked over to the ledge and she was about to jump.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. No, I'm not going to kill myself." _How did she know what I was going to say? _I watched in amasement as she lept from the ledge and onto the landing below. She started to walk away when my phone was buzzing in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Do you know a Emily Moon," a mysterious voice asked.

"Yeah, why? And who is this?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about. Just don't try to become friends with Emily, or you will pay dearly," and the call ended. _Who was that? And why did they want me, a God, to stay away from Emily?_

"Nobody tells Blackstar what to do," and I leapt from the building and began my chase after Emily. I followed her until we got to an alley.

She stop, "What do you want Blackstar?" _How did she know I was following her?_

"I want to ask you about something."

"Why someone's been calling you to leave me alone? I don't know, but you should listen to them, they're not wrong."

"Why and who are they?"

"Someone who's been after me since I became who I am," Emily leapt onto the building above and ran away.

I walked back to Tsubaki and my apartment. "Hi Blackstar," Tsubaki said as I walked in.

"Have you gotten any calls from someone who wants you to leave Emily alone?"

"Yeah, why?" Tsubaki asked while keeping her attention on the stove.

"I think there is something Emily isn't telling us," I walked over to the house phone and called Maka and Soul.

"Hey," Soul answered.

"We need to talk. You and Maka meet us at the Death Room, tomorrow."

"Okay, we were going there anyway. What's it about?"

"Emily, we got a call from some guy that wants us to leave her alone."

"So have we. I call Kid and see if he got a call too," and the call ended.

* * *

**Kid's POV.**

I was sitting in the livingroom, admiring the symmetrical of the room, when the phone rang. I got up and walked over to it making sure everything was in order.

"Talk."

"Kid? It's Soul. Have you gotten a call from some guy about leaving Emily Moon alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and I got the same calls. Let's meet tomorrow at the Death Room."

"Okay," I hung up and walked to my room to do the final checking of symmetrical before going to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	12. Confessions Part Three

**Now is time for the newest chapter of this story. Sorry I didn't write a new one quickly as I did the others. I had a bad case of Writer's Block and I was concentrating on other stories. Remember to review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see. I love getting reviews from you guys. 3**

* * *

"Come on, Stupid! I'm hungry," Ragnarök said as I made some noodles.

"Okay, calm down please."

"Shut up!" Ragnarök started to tug at my pink hair.

"Ow! Your hurting me."

"I would stop if I were you," a cold voice came from the window of my new apartment, after I moved from the academy. Ragnarök froze and turned to see Emily sitting on the balcony watching us with eyes that were hidden in her bangs.

"Emily! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. May I come in?"

"Uh. . . "

"I understand," Emily started to stand.

"Wait!"She turned and I watched as the wind blew, her eyes were red and purple. I crossed the livingroom and opened the window. "Come in."

"Thank you," Emily crouched as she entered through the open window.

"Why are you letting her in, you idiot!? I don't want to share my food with her!" Ragnarök started to rub my head, which hurt.

"Stop it! You're hurting me," I yelled. Next thing I knew, Ragnarök stopped. . . He never stopped when I asked. I looked back and saw Emily holding Ragnarök's arm over his head. Ragnarök looked terrified.

"I would stop if I were you," I saw a tear start to fall from her cheek and unto the carpet.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Emily crossed to the window. "I better go."

"Wait! Why?"

"Nobody will understand."

"I might," I whispered and she turned to look at me.

"No you would. You never had to deal with someone you care about getting killed. You didn't even love your own mother. . . The one that made you." _How did she know about Lady Medusa?_

"But I know what's it like to have two souls in one body." I saw as Emily's eyes covered with a veil of sadness and anger.

The phone rang, "Hello?"

"Do you know a Emily Moon?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't become friends or acquainted with her or you will pay dearly." The call ended and I stared at Emily wondering why someone wants me to ignore her.

"That's why. Someone's been calling you and your friends telling them to ignore me." Emily started to make her way out the door, but I knew I couldn't stop her this time. I watched with sadness as Emily left and I was left wondering who was it that called. The phone rang again, but it was Maka on the other end.

"Crona? We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Emily. We all got phone calls with someone telling us to ignore Emily," Maka's voice was full of concern.

"I know."

"How?"

"Emily told me after I was called."

"You were with Emily?"

"Yeah, she scared Ragnarok good."

"Hey!" Ragnarok said, but didn't hurt me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, we're going to meet in front of the Death Room tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, see ya," I hung up and went back to cooking noodles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you want to see and what you think.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	13. Third Time's the Charm

**Hey everybody. The title of the story is based off the two other titles, where some of the students are in the Death Room.**

* * *

"Hey Maka," Kid called walking with Pattie and Liz towards the group.

"Hey Kid," Soul said.

"Where's Blackstar," Maka commented.

"You think you can start without a god, like me. . . HAHAHA!" Blackstar walked up to the group and he and Soul did their traditional high-five.

"Hey, Maka," Tsubaki said as she walked behind Blackstar.

"Hi Tsubaki."

"Hurry up, slowpoke! They'll start without us," the group turned to see Crona and Ragnarok walking down the hall.

"Hi, guys." Crona waved to the others when they saw him.

"Well the groups all here," Soul muttered.

"So, we all got a phone call from someone who want us to leave Emily alone?"

"Yep," the group confirmed.

"Who was it?" Kid asked.

"Well, I remember following Emily after our second lesson with my dad." Maka said.

"And?!"

"She yelled 'The Destroyer' and ran off when I asked how we would be killed if we became friends with her."

"Who's that?" Blackstar asked.

"No idea," Maka said. "We should ask Lord Death about that." The group walked through the hallway and walked up the steps of the Death Room.

"Hiah guys," Death jumped from nowhere.

"Lord Death," Maka said, "What do you know about the Destroyer?"

"The Destroyer?" Death pretended that he didn't know.

"Come on, Dad. You have to know something." Kid was started to grow impatience.

"Okay. The Destroyer is someone you must avoid at all costs. He killed Emily Moon's twin brother, John."

"What?" Crona looked shocked.

"How?" Maka asked.

"The Destroyer found Emily and John while they were fighting a kishin for the first time. The Destroyer slit John's throat and left Emily to in the streets. John's soul stayed and when Emily held it close to her own, the soul was absorbed into her own body."

"That's why she can transform into any weaon," Maka said.

"And it's why you been getting those phones calls," a voice said from behind the group. Emily walked up the steps to Death's Mirror and started to draw a shape onto the glass.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Death didn't look please.

"I'm showing them what they want to know. . . How John was killed and who the Destroyer lookes like.

* * *

_Emily and John were walking down the street, at night, going to the gas station to get some pop, when something jump John from behind a tree. They both rolled for a while, until I pushed the "thing" off of John._

_"John, what is that thing?" Emily asked him. The two both never seen anything like it since we found out that I was a meister and he was a weapon._

_"I don't know Emily. But we got to get rid of it. I don't like the feeling it's giving off." And he stuck out his hand, which Emily caught, and transformed into a machine gun._

_Emily used her soul sense to see what kind of soul he had, and stepped back when Emily saw that his soul was red._

_"What's wrong now, Emily," John couldn't see souls, so she had to tell him._

_"H-His soul. . . It's red. Nothing like mine or yours," Emily was scared out of my mind._

_"Snap out of it, idiot and let's take it down." John and Emily shared a physic bond and seemed to read each others mind when one was upset or thinking about something too much._

_"Okay Okay," and with that their fight began._

_The creature that the twins ran into on the darken streets of Wellington, could move faster than a bullet and was hard to keep up with._

_"Come on, Emily. You need to focus! Do what we did in practice," John's face showed on the metal of the machine gun Emily was wielding in my hands._

_"Okay," Emily closed my eyes and concentrated on the red soul that was moving all around them. The world seemed to slow down as she focused her energy on the creature trying to kill us. Emily leaped in the air just as the "thing" was about to strike her. She pointed the black and red machine gun at the kishin and pulled the trigger. Balls of blue energy came rushing out of John and towards the kishin. The creature dodged some of them but most of the "bullets" smacked the kishin to blast him into the wall._

_"You honestly think, that you can defeat me?" Emily crouched right in front of him and John transformed into a new design. John became a simple pistol, which Emily pointed at the creature's temple._

_"What do you mean, I have you captured and you can't escape," Emily seemed a little over confident._

_A gush a wind picked Emily and John up and threw them away from the kishin and across the street._

_"What just happened," John asked still in his pistol form._

_"I don't know," someone took shape in front of Emily blocking her view of the kishin as he ran away from the scene._

_The person held out his hand and John flew out of Emily's hands and into his. He was wearing all black and his eyes were as red as blood with black hair that covered half of his eyes._

_"Hey, let go of my brother," Emily yelled. "Who do you think you are?"_

_"Me? I'm The Destroyer," he twisted John with his bare hands until John transformed back into his human form, John's face held pain and sorrow._

_"Let him go," Emily yelled as she ran towards The Destroyer. But before she could get close enough, Destroyer pushed Emily back further away from her twin. The Destroyer pulled something out from under his dark red cloak and pushed it close to John's throat. "What are you doing," she yelled, John's face was terrified as a kitten against a wolf._

_"I'm destroying what you hold close, Emily," how did he know her name?_

_The Destroyer dragged the knife across John's throat and his purple eyes started to fade. "NOOOOO!" Emily screamed as she ran towards her brother as he was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. The Destroyer let out one final villainous laugh and disappeared into the star covered sky. "John," Emily whispered, barely able to breathe as she crawled next to him, with tears filling her red eyes._

_"Emily. . . I'm glad that we found out who we are. I'll miss you." John eyes began to close and everyone watched the blood seep out of his neck and onto the white shirt that he decided to wear, for safety or whatever._

_"No, No, No, __**NO**__!" Emily yelled as if she could stop the bleeding. His lifeless body flashed once more and a blue soul appeared in front of me._

_"John," Emily whispered and she grabbed the soul and pulled it close to her heart. The soul flashed again and started to seep into her body. Emily watched in awe and fright as the soul disappeared into Emily's body._

_Emily's right eye turned as purple as John's._

* * *

The group looked at Emily as river of tears ran down her face and onto the stage below.

"Emily," Maka whispered as we watched Emily crashed onto the floor, sleeping.

"After that, Spirit and I invited Emily to the academy to teach her how to control her new found powers. She said she would only come so she could destroy The Destroyer," Lord Death picked up a girl who once was frighten by all looked so fragile like a china doll. The group watched as Death walked out of the room, none of them moving as if frozen in place.

"Wow," Soul sighed as he sat on the floor.

"Who knew?" Maka sat next to Soul, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's it! None of us!" Crona yelled as the all turned their heads to look at him. "I could see the pain and anger in her eyes, even when they were covered by her hair. I know what it feels like, feeling like you don't belong. I felt that! Until you guys became my friends."

"But she refuses to have anything to do with us! Not to mention those phone calls we all got," Blackstar crossed to stage to where Emily crashed and touched the tears that fell on the wood.

Tsubaki walked over to Blackstar and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Emily is trying to be brave for her brother and we need to help her. She won't let us in until we ease her out."

"But how? Every time we try to talk to her, she runs away or shoot us down." Liz said this time.

"We could get her a giraffe!" Patty yelled with glee.

"Let's throw her a party," Liz said.

"Sure. We can have it at my house. . . As long as nobody messes with the symmetry," Kid said.

The group started to plan a surprise party, not only to welcome Emily but to also help her ease out of the hole she dug for herself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I think this is my longest chapter I've written so far, because of the flash back. I decided to do I big informational thing to move the story along. I will be getting more romance with Maka and Soul so no worries.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	14. Party Plans

**Please welcome the next chapter of the story. I know it's been awhile since I posted a new chapter, but I had some CORE Testing at my school.**

**Anyway, read and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Death was walking down the hall towards the infirmary with Emily Moon in his arms.

"Lord Death. What happened?" Anya asked once Death entered.

"Ms. Moon colassped on the floor of the Death Room." Lord Death place Emily on one of the beds.

Anya checked Emily's pulse and laid a hand on her forehead. "She's so warm," Anya said as he moved to her desk.

"Will she be alright?" Death asked.

"Oh yes. She just needs to sleep, that's all."

Death walked out of the infirmary and wandered around the school to see how his students were doing in their classes.

* * *

Meanwhile Maka, Soul, and the rest of the group wandered around Death City to buy all the things needed for Emily's party.

"Okay, we need to get some balloons. . . but what kind," Maka asked as they entered the celebration shop.

"Giraffes!" Patty called out with a giggling fit.

"No, Patty. We need to get something that Emily would like." Liz followed her little sister.

"Well, if we are going to have a party. . . It has to be symmetrical," Kid entered after all the other walked inside.

"How about stars and moons?" Tsubaki asked once she once to one side of the store.

"Perfect. . . Now the party favors. . ."

"Giraffes!" Patty shouted from somewhere in the store.

"Patty! It's not your party. It's Emily's," Liz dragged Patty from the pile of stuff animals Patty buried herself in.

"But I want a giraffe!" Patty tried to escape Liz's grasp and grab a black and yellow giraffe.

"Ah, just let Patty get one giraffe. How can that hurt?" Soul said, leaning on one of the counters holding different candies.

"NO!" Kid sprinted to where Soul was standing. "We can't! We can get two giraffes, so we can be symmetrical!"

"Yea!" Patty shouted as she leaped into the stuffed animal pile once more. She came back out of the mountain of toys with two matching giraffes under both of her arms.

"Okay, I think Emily will be okay with it." Liz finally caved for her little sister.

"Maka, can I talk to you for a minute." Soul gestured to the back of the store, but didn't wait for Maka to follow, for he when she would. And Maka followed Soul.

_What could Soul want?__  
_

"So what's up," Maka asked once they were away from the rest of the group.

"I wanted to asked if you figured out if you want to go out on your own and become a death scythe on your own?" Soul turned to face Maka.

"Actually, I haven't real thought about it. I still want to learn all I can before I make a decision this big. . . _especially without you,_" Maka whispered the last part, hoping that Soul didn't hear, but he did.

"What was that?" Soul did hear the last part, but wanted to make sure he got the meaning correct.

"Nothing," Maka looked at the different colored streamers.

They stood there looking at the different things without looking at each other for a long time until Soul gathered the guts to speak.

"Look I know that you are trying to control your weapon side of you, but I just. . . I don't really know. I guess I'm afraid of losing the friendship we build by you going on missions on your own an-" Soul wasn't able to finish his sentence, for Maka warped her arms around Soul.

"I know." And that was the end of the conversation. They stayed in the embrace of each other until their friends came searching for them, and their search continued for the party supplies for Emily's party.

* * *

**Later that night. . .**

"Hey, Emily. How are you feeling," Crona said once he saw Emily's eyes open.

Emily's eyes seemed to light upon seeing Crona next to her bed in the infirmary.

"Hey, Crona. I'm feeling better, I guess I shouldn't stay out at night for two weeks staight , stalking people." Emily tried to laugh, but only resulted in a coughing fit.

"Emily, are you okay?" Crona stood ready to get Anya.

"Yeah, just a bit of a cold. But I'll be fine. Don't worry." Emily started to get up, but nearly fell back onto the floor.

"Emily!" Crona caught Emily before she hit her head on the white tile.

"I'm fine," Emily pushed away from Crona and started to walk over to where her clothes laid.

"D-Do you want to come to Kid's house? We are going to s-study for the test on Friday." Crona didn't want to be the one to invite her to the party, but they drew straws and he lost.

"No."

"W-why not?"

Emily didn't say anything, she turned and walked out of the infirmary. Crona's phone started to vibrate.

"H-hello?"

"You were warned. Now you will pay," the same voice from last time came and he hung up. Crona's hands started to shake as he raced after Emily.

"Emily! Why won't you come to Kid's house?" Emily stopped so Crona was able to catch up.

"I. . ." Emily looked away avoiding Crona's worried filled eyes. "I don't know," she finally whispered.

"Well, if you don't have any plans, then you should come. It'll be great," Crona took hold of Emily's hand and she didn't resist.

* * *

******Hey guys! I hope you like the newest chapter. I couldn't write as fast as I did because I didn't have access to a computer and I've been dealing with emotional problems.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	15. The Destroyer Returns

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the newest chapter. I hope you like it.**

**The Destroyer's P.O.V.**

* * *

Walking through the street of the once familiar city I remember the faithful night I destroyed the only weapon and miester bond that could destroy me.

**Flashback!**

* * *

I can sense them. _ I thought to myself as I jumped from one building to the next with no trouble at all. __The town of Wellington is so small, I'm surprised that I didn't find the two children yet._

_"What's wrong now, Emily," I heard a voice from the next street over._

_"H-His soul. . . It's red. Nothing like mine and yours," I landed on a basic house with a flat roof and watched the scene unfold._

_"Snap out of it, idiot and let's take it down."_

_"Okay okay." _

_I used my soul-sense and looked into the souls of the partners to see what kind of souls they had. What I found made me start to shake with excitement. _

The partners!_ I found them! Emily and John Moon. The names I recieved from Medusa before she was killed. The only weapon-and-meister pain that could defeat me. I watched as the pair started to fight a newly form kishin._

_"Come on, Emily. You need to focus! Do what we did in practice," John's black bangs and purple eyes shown in the metal machine gun that covered Emily's arm._

_"Okay," Emily closed her eyes and just before the kishin striked, I felt so much power radianting from the girl. She lept into the air and she pointed the gun at the kishin, while still in air, and shot the creature with blue balls of energy. The kishin doged some of the energy, but was still taken down in the end._

_"You honestly think, that you can defear me?" The kishin gave the pair a death glare and Emily crouched in front of him. John gave off a blue light and transformed into a simple pistol. _How did he do that?

_Emily pressed the barrel at the creature's temple._

_"What do you mean, I have you captured and you can't escape." _That's my que.

_I used my energy to push the pair away from the kishin and across the darken street._

_"What just happened," John asked still in his pistol form._

_"I don't know," Emily said just as I dropped from the roof-top and onto the street below. I felt the kishin run away as I held out my hand and pulled the pistol out of Emily's hand and into mine._

_"Hey, let go of my brother," the girl yelled. "Who do you think you are?"_

_"Me? I'm the Destroyer," I twisted the pistol and the gun to shape into his regular form. Johnface held pain and sorrow._

_"Let him go," Emily as she ran towards me. I sent another wave of power to send her further away from her twin brother. I pulled a knife from under my cloak and pushed it close to the boy's throat._

_"What are you doing," she yelled, John's face was terrified and it took me a moment to control the urge to laugh._

_"I'm destroying what you hold close, Emily," I dragged the knife across the boy's throat and his purple eyes started to fade._

_"NOOOOOO!" Emily screamed as she ran towards her twin as I tossed him to the ground like a rag doll. I let out a villainous laugh and disappeared into the star covered sky. "John," I heard the girl whispered as she crawled next to the dying boy._

_"Emily. . . I'm glad that we found out who we are. I'll miss you." John's eyes began to close and I watched as the blood seeped out of his neck and onto the white shirt that he wore._

_No, No, No,_ _**NO**!" Emily screamed as is she could stop the bleeding. His lifeless body flashed a final blue and a blue soul appeared in front of the girl. _No!

_"John," Emily whispered and she grabbed the soul and pulled it close to her heart. _No!_ The soul flashed again and started to seep into her body. _NO!_ I watched as Emily's right eyes turned purple as she absorbed not only her brother, but his powers as well._

_I was about to kill the girl but I felt a new soul approaching and I lept from my hiding place and left Emily._

* * *

**Back to the present.**

_I should have killed them both._ I could feel all the other soul in the city as I lept from building to building in hopes to find Emily/John. I heard music coming from a mansion and went to investigate. I landed on top of the building and peered into one of the windows. I saw so many young meisters and weapons dancing to music. _Emily must be here._

I searched the room and my eyes landed on a boy with pick hair. _Cronus._ Cronus was dancing nervously with a girl in a black and dark red dress. _Emily! Why are her bangs covering her eyes? _I laughed as I watched as the song ended as the two went onto the balcony. _Perfect._

* * *

**Cronus' P.O.V.**

****"So. . . Are you having fun?" I asked Emily as we walked onto the outside balcony after the last song.

"Actually, yes. I'm glad that you guys are throwing my a party. . . Nobody has ever done that," Emily looked down at her hands and I felt my heart flutter.

"Really? I didn't know."

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about me," Emily shrugged. "Let's get back inside, I'm getting a bit chilly," Emily tugged on my arm as we made our way back to the party.

* * *

**The Destroyer's P.O.V.**

****_Damn it!_ How did Emily know I was here? I watched as the couple walked back inside the mansion.

"Maybe next time," I whispered and left the party._ I can't kill Emily while she's with those people. . .No. I'll get my chance to destroy her friends and her at the same time._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with the last week of school.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	16. One Dance

**Here's the newest chapter of the story. Make sure to review. Our time is coming to an end on this story, so if there is anything you would like to see, please tell me so, so I can do my best and put it in another chapter.**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I think Emily likes the party," Maka said while I leaned against the wall of Kid's mansion.

"Yeah," I watched as Emily and Crona danced together in the middle of the crowd. "Who knew that Crona would gain a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. He always seems anxious all the time. I think that he and Emily just have a lot of things in common."

"Like what?" I looked at Maka and my heart started to flutter like a butterfly. She was wearing a simple light blue spaghetti-strap dress with a dark blue sash tied to a bow on her hip. No frills or sequence, just a dress that went down to her ankles, that went along with the blue bows she wore in her hair.

"Well, not being understood, for one," Maka clicked her dark blue heels onto the tile floor as I saw her blush.

"And number 2?"

"Well I don't really know. . . We haven't know Emily for very long," Maka gave me a weak smile and I started to blush, which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Maka gave me a confused look, which made me laugh more.

"You never set foot on the dance floor tonight, and turned down tons of 'cute' guys who asked you to dance."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person," Maka leaned closer to me and I felt the urge to kiss her right then and there if I didn't hear the next song.

"Well then. . . Maka Albarn, may I have this dance?" I held out my hand. Once she took it, I led her to the middle of the dance floor. I placed my hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I started to dance. I listened to the lyrics of the song and felt like they were written for Maka and I.

_**(You Belong with Me**_ **_by Taylor Swift) Not going to type the whole song. If you want to know how the song goes, then look it up._**

As we are dancing I can feel myself edge closer to Maka until you can't even see the light of daylight between us. I feels so natural and warm that I didn't want to break apart when the song ended.

"LOOK WHO GETTING ALL COMFY!" Maka and I broke apart when Blackstar yelled at us from across the room.

"How the hell did he see that far?" I whispered to Maka.

"Hyphen senses?" Maka shrugged.

"So uncool," I said as we walked over to Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki beamed as we stop in front of the group.

"Hi Tsubaki," Maka smiled back.

"Hey Soul," Blackstar gave me a wink and I punched him in the arm. "Ow. What was that for?!"

"I have my reasons," I chuckled as he gave me a death glare.

"Enjoying the party," Kid walked from dancing with Liz and Patty, making sure they stayed symmetrical.

"Yeah, and I think Emily's enjoying herself too," Tsubaki said as we watched Crona and Emily dance to another slow song.

**(Lithium by Evanescence) Again, if you haven't heard the song, look it up.**

"Yeah," Blackstar said. "Hey Tsubaki?"

"Yeah, Blackstar?" Tsubaki looked at the blue haired boy with confusion on her face.

"You want to dance?" I saw red starting to creep up his face and was barely able to hold back laughter.

"Sure, I would love to," Tsubaki took Blackstar's hand and started to lead her to the dance floor.

"Wow. Didn't know Blackstar liked Tsubaki," Maka said.

"Yeah," I looked at Maka and my heart started to beat faster than sound.

"Soul, are you okay? You look pale," Maka placed a hand on my forehead. "Yep. You've got a fever. Sorry guys, but I need to get Soul to bed."

"Maka, I'm fine," I tried to reassure her, but it seemed to not work.

"Still, even if it's nothing, I don't want to risk getting you more sick than you already are."

* * *

**Soul and Maka's apartment**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"There we go. How do you feel," Maka asked as she placed a moist towel on Soul's forehead.

"Fine, thanks. Sorry we had to leave early from the party. So uncool of me."

"Hey, it's fine. I was getting bored anyway," Maka gave Soul a smile that made his heart race. "Well I should be heading to bed." Maka started to go, but Soul grabbed her arm. "Soul?"

_This is so uncool of me! _"do you mind staying for a little bit?" Soul asked hoping she would stay.

"Sure," Maka sat back on the bed, Soul started to sit back up. "No. Soul, you are suppose to stay lying down."

"Well, I don't want you to keep looking down on me, while we talk," Soul look defeated.

"Fine, how about this?" Maka laid down next to Soul, which made both of their hearts start to beat faster than usual. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Soul wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulder as he turned on the T.V. in his room and they watched the news.

"So any ideas who that guy was that called all of us. Giving warnings about Emily?" Maka asked as she rubbed her head on Soul's chest.

"I don't know. It could be that Destroyer guy that Emily showed us," Soul murmured, not taking his eyes off the T.V. "How are the lessons going with your dad?"

"I know how to transform and how to use soul resonance. Now, we're working on using our weapon and meister halves as one. . . So, it's going okay," Maka shrugged.

"That's good," Soul took a breathe and Maka's perfume filled his senses and made his heart beat fast.

"You okay?" Maka asked after hearing Soul's heart beat faster than before.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

And hour past and the two stayed in each other's arms. Even though Maka was really tired, she didn't want to move, and Soul didn't want her to either. In the end the two drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know if there are any problems.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	17. The Hunt Continues

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter of ****A Drop of Weapon****. Just a reminder, the story will be ending soon and if there is anything you would like to see or want change, let me know.**

**The Destroyer's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Where are you Emily?_ I asked myself as I leap from one building to the next. After leaving the mansion, I searched Death City for a good place to crash for the night. Now I'm continuing my search for the only person who can defeat me.

I almost fell from my perch on a spike when I heard a shriek of laughter. I raced to see who made the noise and saw two teens, a boy and a girl, walking down the street. The girl was wearing a blue evening gown and had her hair in two ponytails at the sides of her head, and tied with two blue bows. The white-haired boy was wearing a simple black suit with a red shirt underneath.

_Maka Albarn and Soul Evans!_ The meister/weapon duo that took down Asura. I watched as the two powerful partners walked down the street hand in hand.

"I never thought that Emily could liked anyone," Maka said as she leaned towards Soul.

"Me either, but she took quite an interest in Crona," Soul replied.

"Emily likes Crona?" I whispered as a wicked plan started to form in my mind. "Oh, Medusa would love killing her son as well as the girl the captured his eyes."

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

After the party ended, Soul and I walked back to our apartment, with Soul's bike being in the shop after wrecking it after our last mission.

"Well that was fun," Soul commented as we walked down the street.

"Yeah," I said as I looked at the moon.

"You want to hear a joke," Soul asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Sure, but I think I heard all of your jokes," I shrugged as I laced my fingers with his.

"Well, Blackstar told me this. . . A man walks into a bar. He sits at the counter and says, 'Ow,'. The bartender looks as him as asked why he said, 'Ow,". The man looks at the bartender, rubs his head, as says, 'I just walked into a bar.'"

I let out a loud laugh and quickly cover my mouth. Soul started to laugh too and my heart started to race. . ._ His laugh can melt my heart!_

"I never though Emily could like anyone," I said after our laughs died down some.

"Me either, but she took quite an interest in Crona," Soul replied.

After a while we enter our apartment building and entered the elevator. Soul pressed the button to our floor and we waited.

"So. . . How's the black blood?" I asked trying to come up with a conversation.

"It's not giving me trouble, and the little demon is still mad at us for shutting his plans down," Soul shrugged. "How the training?"

"It's good, same as the last time you asked," I giggled at Soul as he blushed at his stupidity.

We walked out of the elevator once it opened to our floor, and Soul unlocked and opened the door for me.

"Hi," Blair jumped on my shoulder as I walked in.

"Hey, Blair," I said as I stroked her fur, since she was in her cat form.

"Hey," Soul said as he followed me inside.

"How was the dance," Blair asked.

"It was good. Emily danced with Crona for most of it," I told her.

"Ooooohhhhh! That's awesome! So, you think she's going to warm up to you guys," Blair hopped down and walked into the kitchen.

"That's the plan," Soul said as he poured coffee into two mugs and milk into a bowl.

"Thanks," Blair and I said at the same time, giggling afterwards.

"No problem," Soul said as he sat across from me.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I laid on the roof of the academy and watched the stars dance in the night sky.

_"So, any ideas on how to kill the Destroyer?" _John asked.

"None. I can't believe he followed us here, and now he's going to try and kill us as well as the others."

_"I know, so we need to come up with a plan, quick."_

"I hate when you're right," I said.

_"Well, The Destroyer saw you with Crona right,"_ John asked.

"Oh no," I said, "we need to get to Crona, ASAP." I leaped into standing position and ran across the roof. As I was running out of roof, I leaped into the night sky and landed on the another building, not even breaking my pace.

I dropped onto the window sill outside of Crona's bedroom and knock.

"Emily?" Crona after he opened his window.

A sigh of relief escaped me, "thank God!"

"What's going on?" Crona looked confused.

"I think the Destroyer may be coming after you," I said.

"I think it's too late for that," a familiar voice said from the shadows of Crona's room.

"You," I growled as the Destroyer walked from the shadows.

"Yes. Me. Now onto my favorite trick that you sure do love," the Destroyer said as a wicked smile crept across his face.

"No," I was able to get out before the nightmare started again

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	18. A New Nightmare

**Emily's P.O.V.**

"No," I was able to get out before the nightmare started again.

The Destroyer used his soul and pushed me across the street, hitting the building parallel to Crona's apartment.

"Emily," Crona yelled and I fell on the sideway with a thud.

_"Emily, you need to wake up!"_ John "yelled" at me and I drifted in and out of consciousness. _"Emily?!"_

"I'm okay," I said and I stood up and fell against the building. "We need to get the others," I started to run, but fell on my knees, for my left leg was broken.

_"Emily!"_ John "yelled" as I screamed in pain. _"We need to find another way to contact the others."_

Just then an idea popped in my head. I limped in the closest window I could and breathe on it until there was fog and wrote the numbers needed to contact Lord Death.

"Hey Emily, what's up," Lord Death's up-beat voice said.

"Lord Death. I need you to contact your son and his team. The Destroyer has returned and taken Crona as a hostage," I said in a rush and groaned as I felt the damage The Destroyer did to my ribs.

"The Destroyer?" Lord Death's old voice seeped through before he controlled it, "I'm on it. Where are you?"

"Across the street from Crona's apartment. The Destroyer took off with Crona, there going to go to the tallest point in Death City, I'm sure of it."

"Okay," and with that, Lord Death's image vanished and I started my way to the tallest point in Death City. . . The Academy.

* * *

**Kid's P.O.V.**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, checking my reflection for anything not symmetrical. The only thing off was my hair! _Why can't my hair be symmetrical?! _ I tried everything I could think of, even shaving it! But no matter what I tried the three white lines came back! I straightened my tie and suit, but before I could do anything else an image started to appear in the mirror.

"Hello, Father," I said as my dad's image shown.

"Hyah, Kid. I would love to see how you are doing, but Emily needs your help."

"What! But I thought Emily didn't want to be part of a team," I was surprised, but not very.

"Well if the Destroyer wasn't here, then she wouldn't have," my father sighed in frustration, "but right now you need to get your team and get to the Academy now! Crona's been captured by The Destroyer and Emily is already on her way there."

Father's image faded and I rushed out of the bathroom. "Liz Patty! We need to go, now!"

"What's wrong?" Liz asked as we ran out of the door. . .Thank goodness we were symmetrical, we didn't have time to redo that.

"Crona's been taken by the Destroyer and Emily needs our help to save him," I said as the two transformed into their weapon form and Beelzebub appeared under me and I leaped into the air.

We flew across the sky and landed on top of Blackstar's and Tsubaki's apartment, with Blackstar standing there.

"Hey guys! Going on another mission and wanted some advice from a god like me?!" Blackstar laughed.

"NO! We need to get to the academy. Emily needs our help defeating the Destroyer and saving Crona," I quickly told him.

"Why should we save him?" Blackstar had to question.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled before flying into the night sky.

"So how are we going to defeat this Destroyer guy?" Liz asked as we headed to Maka and Soul's place.

"He knows how to fight with his soul, like Stein so that could help, and our experience defeating Asura is sure to come in handy. . . So, it should be fine," I said and I leaped through the open window of Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Woah! Kid what are you doing here?" Soul asked as I made a thud in their living room.

"We need to get to the academy now! Crona's in trouble," I said.

"K. Let's go," Maka said and she and Soul headed out the door.

I leaped back out the window and on Beelzebub, flying to the academy.

* * *

**Blackstar's P.O.V.**

After Kid left I ran into the building and ran into my apartment door with a crash.

"Blackstar! Are you okay?" Tsubaki knelt beside me and my nose gushed blood.

"Yeah, fine. We need to go," I jumped up and started to pull Tsubaki down the stairs.

"Why. What's going on?" Tsubaki asked as she tried to keep up.

"Emily's need the help of a god to save Crona from The Destroyer and I'm the only one to stop him. With the help of Kid and Maka, I guess," we exited our apartment and started to run to the academy.

"What?! The Destroyer is here?" Tsubaki squeaked as she transformed into her ninja sword form.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Tsubaki. He's no match for a god like me!" Blackstar ran down the street and skidded to a halt just before the steps of the academy.

"Woah. That's one scary dude," Blackstar's face went white.

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

As we ran down the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder why we are helping Emily. It's not like she did anything for us.

"Come on, Soul!" Maka called.

"Yeah. Coming!" I exited the building and hopped on my bike, and turned on the ignition.

When Maka sat behind me, I tore through the street towards the academy. Her arms wrapped around me sent tinkled up me spine, but I had to focus on the mission.

"Do you think The Destroyer's a kishin?" Maka asked. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I felt her breath.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll figure that out as soon as we get to the academy."

The bike screeched to a halt as we came to the steps of the academy, sliding next to Blackstar.

"Hey," Blackstar said as we got off the orange bike.

"Hey," I said. We looked at the top of the school and was surprised to see what was there.

Crona was floating in the air, unconscious, with Ragnarök no where to be seen.

_Most likely unconscious as well_ I though to myself.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation," Kid called as he flew to the top of the academy.

"Let's go," Maka said and I transformed into a scythe t join the fight.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_"Emily! We need to hurry up,"_ John said as I limped down the street to the academy.

"If you couldn't tell before. . .I'M FUCKING LIMPING! My leg is broken so I can't do much."

_"Will it help if I control your body? Your injuries won't affect me,"_ John asked as his soul started to push his way in front of mine.

"What?! How do you know how to do that?" I asked as I felt myself disappear into my mind.

_"Remember all those nights where you would fall asleep on the couch and wake on your bed? . . I would take over your body and experiment with it,"_ _John said with my lips and I looked through windows._

_"What do you mean __'_experiment_'?" I asked._

"I would cut myself and when you would wake up, the cuts would be gone and you never knew. . . Until now,"_ John started to race down the street like I never got hurt._

_I looked down at my body and saw the injuries I got for The Destroyer when he threw me across the street. I tried to move my broken leg, but pain shot up my spine. John yelled and fell to the ground in pain._

"Can you please not do that?! Your injuries may have been erased from your physical body while I"m controlling it, but I can still feel the pain!" _John yelled at me and I blushed as red as blood._

_"Sorry, still don't know about this things," I squeaked._

_We stopped talking as we came to the academy. Crona was floating over the academy, while Kid, Blackstar, Maka, and their weapons started to fight The Destroyer, but failing at it._

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

I ran up the steps of the academy and stopped to figure out a way to defeat The Destroyer.

"Emily! Come on!" I heard Maka call to me.

"It's John. Emily as injuries that needed to heal," I called as I transformed my arm into my favorite mode. . . Machine Gun!

"What?" Blackstar asked as I started to blast The Destroyer but failing to hit him.

"So. . . Little Emily is taking a break? . . That's not very sporting," The Destroyer laughed as he sent a blast of energy towards us.

"This is between us now, and I'm looking for revenge," I yelled as my arm changed into a sword and I raced towards him.

"John," Maka yelled as The Destroyer blasted me and I fell to the ground in pain.

_"Well that was stupid, John," _Emily said casually.

"Quiet! I can do this," I said as I struggled to get up.

_"Try matching souls with the other meister and weapons. . . It can help defeat him," _Emily said and I staggered on my feet.

"That won't work," I said as I made another run at The Destroyer. Again, he blasted me to the ground.

_"Will you just try, you proud idiot!"_ I knew Emily was right, but I wanted to take him down by myself. _"John, you need help. The last time we went up against him, he killed you!"_ Emily said and I knew she was right. . . As always.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I decided to cut here, because I have enough words to end the chapter, I will continue this chapter.**

**So onward to the next chapter! :3**


	19. Soul Resonance

**Here is the newest chapter. Where we left off was Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, and Kid are fighting The Destroyer and John switched places with Emily so he could fight and avenge his own death.**

**Time to continue the story!**

* * *

**Johns P.O.V.**

"Hey, Guys!" I yelled as I rubbed my arm as blood trickled fell to the ground.

"What? I'm busy saving your asses," Blackstar said as he appeared and disappeared around The Destroyer trying to find a opening.

"We need to do Soul Resonance to be able to have a chance to defeat this guy!"

"Oh please," The Destroyer said as he send another soul blast and knock all of us to the ground, "that won't work."

"It's worth a shot," Maka said, and the others agreed.

_"Let's do this,"_ Emily said.

We stood together and we each concentrated on match Soul Frequencies. Emily was always able to match Soul Frequencies with any Meister or Weapon and was able to tune someone else's Soul Frequency to match mine. I could feel Emily stretch her soul waves and tune each and everyone's soul wavelengths to match everyone's' perfectly.

_"Woah. . . How's this possible?"_ Soul asked as our souls grew stronger and we continued Soul Resonance.

_"You can thank me," _Emily said as our Soul Resonance grew stronger.

_"Emily,"_ Tsubaki asked.

_"Yep. Now let's do this."_

We broke apart and started to race towards The Destroyer with speed that wasn't our alone. I could feel every breathe the others made and they could feel mine. Every power and strength I felt from the others were added to mine. With a flash a sword ,once held by knights, appeared in my hand. I jumped and sliced The Destroyer's arm and blood stained and steel of my sword. Blackstar and Tsubaki, in her enchanted sword mode, appeared and disappear, slicing The Destroyer on the face, arms, and chest. Maka and Soul produced Kishin Hunter and kept slicing through The Destroyer like he was cheese. Kid, Liz, and Patty blasted The Destroyer and he started to go down. The Destroyer tried to sent us back, but we were too quick and organized from him to even nick up.

"We got him," Blackstar cheered as he raced towards him again.

I felt something radiating from The Destroyer and froze where I stood.

_"Oh My God," _Emily said as she felt the same thing.

"John! Let's go," Kid yelled as he continued to blast The Destroyer.

"Everyone get back," I cried, for I knew what was going to happen next.

"Why?" Maka asked as she slowed for a second, which gave The Destroyer enough time to pull in Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and even Kid and the Thompson Sisters.

"No," I yelled, but before I could do anything at all, The Destroyer blasted me with enough force to sent me against a brick wall, which knock out the air in my lungs. I tried to get up, but The Destroyer sent another blast and knock me to the ground.

_"John, get up," _Emily cried from inside of me.

"I can't," I groaned as I lost the connection I held with the others.

_"You have too!" _Emily pushed at my soul and a burst of energy filled my limbs and I jumped up with shock.

"What the-" I said as I felt the static in my fingers.

_"The was weird," _Emily whispered in my head.

I flew against the same building by The Destroyer's force.

_"That must have hurt,"_ Emily said as I struggled to stand.

"Oh shut up," I growled.

"Give up already, John. You know I will win," The Destroyer laughed as the group struggled to break the invisible bonds the monster forced around them.

"Let them go," I yelled, "your fight is with me, not them."

"Well they did kill my mentor," The Destroyer shrugged.

"What?"

"My mentor. . . You didn't know?" The Destroyer's face held fake shock. "My mentor taught me to deal with pain in the present so you wouldn't have to worry about it in the future."

"No," Maka cried.

"Yes," The Destroyer laughed.

"It can't be," Kid said.

"Oh, but it is," The Destroyer smiled.

"What are you talking about," I yelled.

"My mentor was the 'monster' who tried to send the entire world into complete darkness. . . Asura," The Destroyer let out a villainous laugh that sent chills up and down my spine.

_"John! Don't just stand there. . .. MOVE!"_ Emily gave my soul a shove and fell into it.

Power filled me from head to toe, I screamed and fell to the ground and the pain surged under my skin and burned designs on it. Blue light escaped from the designs and filled the air and blinded Asura's pupil.

"What is going on!" The Destroyer yelled as he covered his eyes from the blinding light coming from Emily's body.

I could feel my injuries closing and healing, as well as my strength increasing. I felt myself being pulled back into the darkness of Emily's body and she was taking over again.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_I could feel myself being pushed back into control of my body._

_"Emily! What's going on?" John asked as he was moving out of the way._

_"It's my body, so I have primary control of it, I think," I said._

_"As long as you kill the son of a bitch," John smiled and was absorbed into my soul._

I merged from my mind and opened my eyes to see the scene in front of me. Crona and the others were hanging in thin air, unconscious. Even Soul and the other weapons were back in their human form.

"Destroyer! Let them go," I yelled and The Destroyer just laughed at me.

"And why should I do that? I'm gaining so much power from them. Even this _Maka _girl as a lot of power."

My anger for the monster grew as I wish that Maka would wake up and use her weapons to escape. I heard a moaning, and when I looked up, Maka was regaining consciousness!

"Maka!" I yelled and she shook her head, her ponytails swinging from side to side.

"Emily?" Maka asked still half awake half not so much.

"Yeah. Now hurry and escape!" I watched as Maka struggled against an invisible source to break away. A burst of light flashed and Maka's blades shot through and cut through the force holding and she fell to the ground.

"What?" The Destroyer was shocked at what happened, "How is that possible?"

"My mother's meister and my father is a Death Scythe," Maka took pride in her dad for once, which made me laugh.

"How that hell is that possible?"

"Asura never told you?" Maka showed fake surprise. "Asura's son new about my ability."

"Tom? That coward?! He never wanted to kill anyone until his father died!"

"Shall I bring out the tea and finger sandwiches or are we gonna fight now?" I said impatiently.

"Fine," The Destroyer sighed and blasted Maka and I back a few yards.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," I smiled and we began a get fight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update my story. I was busy and couldn't get to a computer for awhile.**

**Make sure to review and now. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	20. The Final Battle

**Here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Maka and Emily raced to the Destroyer with Blades coming from inside. They disappear from view and one by one started cutting the Destroyer in the arms, legs, and anywhere they could get an opening.

"What the-" The Destroyer said as he tried to block every hit. Maka and Emily are faster than light and are not seen from the eyes of the one who wants their destruction.

"You can't defeat me," The Destroyer yells as he fails to block yet another blow.

"Seems like we are," Emily appeared just long enough for her to taunt him.

That was enough time for The Destroyer to send a wave of power and knock Emily off her feet and send her flying into the academy.

"Emily," Maka yells and is sent in the opposite direction.

"Maka," Emily cries as she tries to get up, but screams in pain from the broken leg she received.

"Time to die," The Destroyer landed in front of Maka and pulled a knife out. Just as the knife was about to break skin, the knife flew out of his hands.

"That's enough, Darien," Emily looked up to see Death and Spirit, in his scythe form, flying through the air to join the fight.

"Who's Darien," Emily asked.

"That would be me," The Destroyer raised his hand, and Emily saw a hint of pink and started to laugh. "Oh, shut up," and "Darien" blasted Emily back a few feet.

"Darien, knock it off," Death's darker voice crept in and sent chills down Emily's spine.

"Why? You and _your academy_ as done nothing but cause me harm. Now I have a chance to destroy you, the academy, and the only person who can stop me forever," Darien sent a blast towards Lord Death, but was easily deflected.

"You cause harm to my city, my academy, and to my son," Death's voice become darker with every word, "you will not live to cause any more harm ever again."

"Let's go," Spirit's face appeared on the blade and the fight began once more.

Emily limped and fell next to Maka as Death and The Destroyer fought to decide the fate of Emily, her friends, and the entire city.

"Maka," Emily shook Maka's shoulder until Maka opened her eyes.

"Emily?"

"Hey. Nice of you to join the party. Now if you don't mind, we need to get the others to wake up," Emily pulled Maka to her feet and they booth rushed to try and wake the rest of the gang.

Maka ran to Soul and started to shake his shoulders, "Soul. Come on wake up!"

Emily ran to Crona, "Crona, wake up! We need you."

Maka to Tsubaki, "Come on, wake up!"

Emily to Liz and Patty, "Liz. Patty. Wake the fuck up!"

Maka to Kid, "Kid. You need to help your father! Now wake the hell up."

"Come on! I do I have to try and wake Blackstar up?! None of the others are," Emily said as she stood in front of the blue haired boy.

"Just do it. He's scared of you, he won't try and injure you."

"Fine. Woah, watch it," Emily yelled as Death almost hit her.

"Sorry," Death said in her all to familiar goofy voice.

"BLACKSTAR! WAKE UP!" Emily slapped Blackstar and the he groaned.

"But I don't want to go to school, Mommy," Blackstar grumbled.

"Rise and Shine. I made bacon," Emily said in a soothing voice.

Blackstar opened his eyes wide, with a smile on his face, but frowned at the sight of Emily, which made Emily and Maka bust up laughing.

"Not funny," Blackstar said as he struggled to get out of the invisible strains.

"Can I just knock him out and try to wake the others?" Emily said already annoyed by Blackstar.

"No. We need him. He's the only one, besides us and Crona, who doesn't need another person to fight," Maka said.

"Fine," Emily groaned and produced a knife in her hand.

"Woah, be careful with that," Blackstar said as Emily felt the invisible thread and started cutting them apart.

Blackstar dropped to the ground with a thud, hitting his ass in the process.

"Ow."

"Legs don't work?" Emily mocked and Blackstar hopped to his feet.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me," Emily got into Blackstar's face and made him pale. "Just kidding. Come on, we need to help Death."

Emily, Maka, and Blackstar ran, with weapons out, and concentrated on their Soul Resonance. Again their souls fit perfectly together.

"Blackstar, catch," Emily called as she transformed into a sword.

"What," Blackstar was confused until Emily landed in his hands. "Awesome."

"Let's go," Maka said and they, once again, raced into battle.

Lord Death and Darien "The Destroyer" were in a heated battle. Flying at each other, trying to disarm the other. Maka and Blackstar, with Emily in sword-form, attacked Darien and knocked him to the ground.

"Ow. That hurt, you bastards," Darien jumped to his feet and blasted them. Emily moved Blackstar in front of Maka and moved herself in the way of the blast.

"Emily, What are-" Blackstar tried to asked, but the blast hit Emily in full force and almost knocked her out of Blackstar's grasp. Emily pulled in the blast and used it to strengthen her and the others' powers.

"Tingles," Maka said as she felt static racing through her.

"Let's go," Blackstar yelled as he and Emily raced at The Destroyer.

"What the-" Darien was able to get out before he was knocked into one of the many classrooms.

"Watch, Blackstar," Death spoke as he hover over Darien. "Just because you don't like the classes, doesn't mean you can destroy them."

"My fault," Emily said and she became human once more.

"Well, anyway. . .," Death spoke as he lifted Darien by the collar. "Now you must answer for your crimes."

"MAKA, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU," Spirit became human, with tears in his eyes, and started racing towards his daughter.

"MMMMAAAKKKKKAAAA. . . CHOP!" Maka slammed one of her 10,000 page dictionary on top of Spirit's head and knocked him out.

"Damn! Do you always have to carry a dictionary with you," Blackstar asked and got the same punishment and Maka's papa.

"Nice one," Emily said.

"Hello?! Back over here please," Lord Death said as he struggled to keep The Destroyer in his hold as Darien tried to escape.

"What I did is not a crime," Darien "The Destroyer" yelled as he struggled under Death's large grip.

"Oh really?" Emily said as she walked next to Death. "So, killing someone isn't a crime?"

"I was going to kill you," Darien said as he tried to get to Emily, but couldn't.

"Can I kill him?" Emily asked Death, making his eyes huge with pleading.

"How can I say 'no' to that face," Death said as he let The Destroyer out of Death's Death Grip. Before The Destroyer could do anything, Emily's arm became a ninja sword and she lunged it into The Destroyer's gut and releasing precious blood.

"That's for John," Emily hissed into The Destroyer's ear. "And that's," Emily said as she pulled the sword up, making more blood pour out, "for attacking my friends.

Emily released Darien and he fell to the cold ground with a thud. "This isn't over," The Destroyer was able to get out before his eyes lost life forever.

Six thuds sounded from behind Maka, and the group turned to see the others on the ground slowly gaining consciousness.

"Soul," Maka raced to Soul and lifted his head.

"Kid," Death said as he helped his son, and his weapons, to their feet.

"Tsubaki," Blackstar yelled and he slid next to Tsubaki, slowly getting up to sitting position.

"Hey Crona," Emily said as she held Crona to his feet.

"H-Hi Emily," Crona said, blushing like a strawberry.

"Maka?" Soul looked confused as he looked around. "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about," Maka said and she pressed her lips against Soul's.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I do hope you've enjoyed the story. I got tired with writing "The Destroyer" in, so I gave him a name. I came from the top of my head and if you don't like it, let me know so I can change it. There will be a couple of chapters after this, so I guess you can only tell me what you think of the story.**

**But anyway. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!:3**


	21. Home Again

**Maka and Soul's Apartment**

**Soul's P.O.V**

Ever since we came back from the battle with The Destroyer, all I could think about was the kiss Maka and I shared.

_"Maka?" I looked around as if in a daze. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing to worry about," Maka said and she pressed her lips against mine. _

The sweetness of her lips once add fuel to the fire. The warmth and softness of her lips were like a feather on the skin. I never wanted to let her go, and now I'm just confused. After kissing me, we never spoke. Not even on the ride home. Once Maka and I got off my bike, she ran into the apartment and locked herself in her room. I went into my room and laid on my bed.

"Why did she do that?" I question myself over and over. It's not like I didn't want the kiss. I wanted to kiss her ever since we became partners.

We've been together for all those kishins and even Asura, but I never thought we would have to face this. No. This is just another obstacle to face and I will move past it. I climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to Maka's room.

"Hi, Soul," Blaire greeted me as I walked by. "What are you up to?"

"Something important," I said as I came to Maka's door. Knocking on the wood, m voice was barely above a whisper, "Maka, can we talk?"

"I'm busy, Soul," Maka's voice held sadness, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Maka. Let me in, please." I stood for what seemed like an eternity, and I heard a click of a lock and I opened the door. I opened the door to see Maka sitting on her head with her head in her hands.

"Hey Maka," I said quietly as I leaned against the closed door.

"Hi, Soul," Maka's voice had a bit of a quiver and I knew something was wrong.

"Okay. What's up? You haven't talked to me after we kicked The Destroyer's ass and even when we got home."

"Well, I'm talking to you now," Maka tried to portray happiness, but failed.

"Maka, what's wrong?" I walked to her bed and sat next to her, "you know you can talk to me."

"No, I can't," Maka turned her head away from me.

I grabbed her chin and made her turn back. I was socked to see tears on her face. "Maka. Why are you crying? We kicked The Destroyer's ass and saved Death City again. You should be happy."

"All I can think about is the mistake I made by kissing you," Maka jerked her head away and I was frozen in place.

_How can she think she made a mistake_?

"Why do you think that?" My heart started breaking slowly as I thought she only cared about me as a partner.

"I don't know," Maka sighed and crossed her room to a window.

I followed Maka and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I didn't think it was a mistake," I turned her around and pressed my lips against hers.

We stood there for what seemed forever, wrapped in each others arms. Once our hands started to explore one another, we moved to the bed.

* * *

**Crona's Apartment**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Emily helped Crona into his apartment, since he was a little woozy from being The Destroyer's prisoner.

"T-Thanks, Emily," Crona stammered as she helped him into the living room.

"No, prob.," Emily lost her grip and Crona started to fall to the floor.

Emily tried grabbing his hand, but only helped in following Crona to the floor. After a minute of shock, both Emily and Crona busted up laughing. Their hands fell on each other and when they looked, red crept onto their faces.

"Well, I better head out," Emily quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait," Crona grabbed her wrist and Emily stopped in her tracks. "Y-You can stay here if you'd like. There's an extra bedroom," Crona's face turned bright pink as he spoke.

"Really?" Emily's own face, at least the skin that was showing, was turning rose color.

"Y-Yeah," Crona got to his feet and started pulling her to a door.

He opened it and dragged Emily into it.

"Here, the bathroom is across the hall and if you need anything, just ask," Crona started to let go, but Emily held a tight grip.

"Thanks," Emily leaned over and kissed Crona on the cheek, and released Crona's arm to him.

"N-No p-problem," Crona started stammering again and almost hit the wall as he left the room, which made Emily giggle.

"Night," Emily said and closed the door.

"N-Night," Crona whispered and walked to his room.

* * *

**Kid's Mansion**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Patty yelled as she danced in the living room.

"Patty calm down," Kid called from the other side of the room, "I'm still checking to make sure that everything it symmetrical!"

Patty flopped on the floor, still bouncing with excitement and Liz was fixing her nails.

"I still can't believe I broke a nail," Liz muttered as she slid a nail file across one of her nails.

* * *

**Blackstar's Apartment**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tsubaki works on dinner and Blackstar is doing one of his intense work-outs, just like nothing has happened.

"Kicking that guy's ass was a great work-out," Blackstar smiled as he hopped to his feet and walked into the kitchen.

"You did great," Tsubaki smiled as she served Backstar and herself spaghetti with garlic bread.

"I know," Blackstar smiled proudly and started devouring him meal, making Tsubaki laugh.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	22. Time to Party

**This is going to be the last chapter of the story. I hope you like it and please read more of my** **stories**.

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The party was in full swing when Maka and Soul came in, hand-in-hand. Everybody new that they became an item after the final battle with the Destroyer, which was two weeks ago.

"Hey, Soul," Blackstar called as he walked over to the couple. "Hi, Maka."

"Hey, Blackstar," Soul said as they did their "secret handshake".

"Hi, Maka," Tsubaki said as she walked over wearing a blue evening gown.

"Hi, Tsubaki," Maka said giving her a hug.

While Soul wore a black suit with a red shirt, Maka wore a pale green frilly dress that went to her knees. Her hair was in curls and wasn't in her usual ponytail form.

"Hey, guys," Kid said walking towards them with Liz and Patty on opposite sides of him.

"Hey, Kid," the group said in unison.

"Enjoying the party," Kid asked, since he was hosting it at his house.

"Yeah," Maka smiled. "Although your taking a big risk of hosting it here."

"What how," Kid asked looking around.

"Don't even think about it," Liz warned, giving her a warning glare.

"What?" Maka held her hands up defensively.

"Oh," Patty smiled. "Don't tell him that the kids could end up ruining his house. And there fore making it not symmetrical.

"What!?" Kid yelled. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Because you would be throwing a fit like you are now," Liz said. "Thanks Patty," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Patty smiled.

"Well, enjoy the party," Kid suffered to get it out and he tried to force himself not to throw everyone out.

As a new song came on, Maka and Soul made their way out to the deck. There were lights hanging everywhere. There were many weapons and meisters talking and dancing and even a few making out.

"Hey, Maka," Crona said as he and Emily walked towards them.

Emily had her hair pulled back into curls and didn't have her hair in front of her eyes. Crona had a white suit on with a black tie. Their arms were intertwined with each other and seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey, Crona," Maka smiled.

"So are you guys going out or something," Soul asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Kind of," Emily laughed.

"So how are you doing with finding kishin souls," Maka asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm at 82," Emily smiled.

"80," Crona said.

"Damn," Soul said.

"Yeah, we lost 20 after losing a kishin," Maka almost pouted.

"So you're at what, 60?" Emily asked.

"71," Maka corrected.

"We got one before we came here," Soul said.

"Nice," Emily said.

"So, how's John," Maka asked.

"He gets out sometimes," Emily laughs. "So are you guys working together?"

"Yeah," Soul said. "Sometimes we go out and help Maka get souls and I help out so it's pretty much a team effort."

"Yep," Maka agreed.

"I wonder what's going to happen when we graduate," Crona said.

"Nobody will know until it arrives," Maka said.

* * *

**Prologue**

Maka was able to turn Soul into a Death Scythe as well as herself. They got married and have two kids, Livia and Johnathan who are weapons and well as meisters, just like Maka.

Blackstar was able to bring honor to his family and he and Tsubaki continue to kill kishins and are a couple. Tsubaki was able to develop more weapon forms that helped them to defeat the witch and get her soul.

Emily and Crona got married and have a little girl named Melissa. They were able to get their 100th soul at the same time by defeating a set of witch twins.

Kid took over the academy when his father retired and Liz and Patty are teachers at the school. Liz and Patty got boyfriends and became teachers.

Spirit became more like a father to Maka after his grandchildren were born. Maka's mother came and helped Maka and Soul to raise their kids.

Blaire still lives with Maka and Soul, but became more modest with little kids running around.

John still lives inside of Emily, and only resurfaces when Emily gets knocked out by a kishin.

All of them continue to be friends and go on missions together when they become too dangerous for the academy's students.

* * *

**I wanted to put more there, but I just wanted it to end. Thank you for reading and please read more of my stories.**


End file.
